Josephine Stradi
Early Life and Family Josephine was born in the city of Venice on the European continent of Earth. She grew to be a fan of the Italian Peninsula so much that she wished that she would never have to leave, but with her joining Starfleet that would never come true. The half-Human, half-Betazoid woman joined Starfleet Academy earlier than a typical student would at the age of seventeen and would even graduate earlier than expected. Neither of her parents were part of Starfleet, but her father, Andrus Stradi Sr. is currently a Professor of Earth History at the University of Moscow and her mother, Christine Stradi currently works in Venice as an owner of an antiques store. Josephine's brother, Andrus Stradi Jr. has been an officer in Starfleet since 2356 and currently serves as the Assistant Chief of Engineering on the USS Cortez at the rank of Lieutenant. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Ship's Counselor, USS Berlin Current Assignment: Ship's Counselor, USS Gambit Rank: Lieutenant Service Record Summary *2347: Entered Starfleet Academy *2350: Graduated Starfleet Academy Magna Cum Laude majoring in Counseling (with a minor in Botany) and given the commission of the rank of Ensign *2351: After some time off, accepted to the College of Sciences at the University of Betazed majoring in Psychology *2355: Graduated from the University of Betazed with a Bachelor of Science in Psychology *2355: First Starfleet Assignment given. Assigned to the USS Ambassador as a junior counselor *2360: Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade *2361: Reassigned to USS Cleo as Ship's Counselor *2365: Promoted to Lieutenant *2371: Reassigned to USS Berlin as Ship's Counselor *2373: Reassigned to USS Gambit as Ship's Counselor Assignment Details Starfleet Academy (2347-2350) Josephine proved to be a quick learner and fast, though ship tactics were never her forte and did not fare that well in those classes, but managed to get through nonetheless. She majored in counseling with a minor in botany, though she thought of also taking some courses at Starfleet Medical, but never filled out the application for admittance. She graduated in 2350 with an impressive grade point average on top of graduating early. She was given the rank of Ensign upon graduation from the academy. University of Betazed (2351-2355) After some time off from school, she decided to go to the planet of Betazed and study psychology there. Since her background at Starfleet Academy was in counseling, psycholgy came very easy to her, but she knew that it would be needed if she wanted to be a Ship's Counselor. She did very well there and graduated at the top her class. USS Ambassador (2355-2361) As a junior counselor, she did well to keep up with her peers as well as her superiors and was rewarded in 2360 with a promotion to Lieutenant, Junior Grade and continued to perform superbly. USS Cleo (2361-2371) Though she was only a Lieutenant, Junior Grade, she proved to be invaluable as the senior Ship's Counselor, particular with those that were part of the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367. Two years prior, she was given a promotion to full Lieutenant. USS Berlin (2371-2373) Her shortest time on a ship to date, she replaced Lieutenant Jeuliette Smith as Ship's Counselor and performed admirably despite the recent happenings with certain crew members of the ship. USS Gambit (2373-) By the request of Captain Samsara Steelman, she transferred to the Gambit as Ship's Counselor. Additional Information In an earlier mission aboard the USS Cleo, the Chief Medical Officer was unable to carry on his duties. In order to save the lives of some of her fellow crew members, she identified certain plants that could be used as an antidote to cure them of their illness. She has minored in botony. She can name several different plants from several planets. her officer even has its own garden. These plants profuce helpful energy, as well as make the office smell good. Category:Character Profiles